


Songs of Ourselves

by palalavras



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, Lyric porn, Season/Series 05, Song Lyrics, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palalavras/pseuds/palalavras
Summary: Character study of Supernatural via song lyrics.





	1. Bobby

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 was the primary source for these particular character snapshots. All artists have been credited at the end of each chapter. For songs not on Spotify, a link has been included (looking at you, T Swift).
> 
> For the official playlist, see:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/kasamirasfortune/playlist/59bhoxQIF162pdbJ8idzPc

It's good when it's good  
And bad when it's bad  
And it only gets worse when you lost all you had  
It's lonely at the top and dark down below  
And it only gets darker  
The deeper you go  
  
I started off green  
And quickly turned blue  
And I'm fooling msyelf  
Made a mess out of you  
I bought a shovel when I got the chance  
Soon as it broke started using my hands  
No, don't listen at all  
The darkest of hours  
Ain't right before the dawn  
Best you can do is to dig out the hole  
'Cause it only gets darker  
The deeper you go  
  
There's no miracle drug, ain't no liquid cure  
Ain't no killing the pain for a heart filled of her  
  
_Dan Layus ft. The Secret Sisters, Only Gets Darker_


	2. Crowley

Step inside the party  
Disrupt the scene  
I like my sugar with coffee and cream  
We'll have to keep it going keep it going full steam  
Too sweet to be sour too nice to be mean  
With the tough guy style I'm not too keen  
Trying to change the world Imma plot and scheme

_Beastie Boys, Intergalactic_


	3. Anna

I'm caught in the crossfire of my own thoughts  
The color of my blood is all I see on the rocks  
As you sail from me  
Alarms will ring for eternity  
The waves will break every chain on me  
My bones will bleach  
My flesh will flee  
So help my lifeless frame to breathe  
And God knows it's the only way to heal now  
With all the blood I lost with you  
It drowns the love I thought I knew

_Ellie Goulding, My Blood_


	4. Jo

Say what you feel  
Love who you love  
'Cause you just get  
So many trips 'round the sun  
Yeah, you only  
Only live once  
So make lots of noise  
Kiss lots of boys  
Or kiss lots of girls  
If that's what you're into  
When the straight and narrow  
Gets a little too straight  
Roll up the joint, I would  
And follow your arrow wherever it points, yeah  
Follow your arrow wherever it points

_Kacey Musgraves, Follow Your Arrow_


	5. Michael

You only know what I want you to  
I know everything you don't want me to  
Your mouth is poison  
Your mouth is wine  
You think your dreams are the same as mine  
Oh I don't love you but I always will  
I always will  
  
I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back  
The less I give the more I get back  
Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise  
I don't have a choice but I'd still choose you  
  
_The_ _Civil Wars, Poison and Wine_


	6. Lisa

I could be anyone, anyone  
As long as you got every single thing you want  
Think you'll be running this show all alone  
That's where you got me wrong  
  
How many times can we put ourselves through this war  
Like all the lovers that have been here before?  
How many times can we watch this fade into nothing?  
No nothing, no nothing at all

_Rag'n'Bone Man, Fade To Nothing_


	7. Ellen

Her folks should've seen it coming  
It was only just a matter of time  
Plenty old enough  
And you can't stop love  
She stuck a note on the screen door  
"Sorry but I got to go"  
And that was all she wrote  
Her Mama's heart was broke  
And that was all she wrote  
And so the story goes  
  
_Sara Evans, Suds In The Bucket_


	8. Castiel

And I never saw you coming  
And I'll never be the same  
This is a state of grace  
This is a worthwhile fight  
Love is a ruthless game  
Unless you play it good and right  
These are the hands of fate  
You are my Achilles heel  
This is the golden age of something right  
And good and real

_Taylor Swift,[State of Grace](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=NBweBGLcRFw)  
_

 


	9. Bela

Dusty roads ain't made for walking  
Spinning tires ain't made for stopping  
I've given up on love   
'Cause love's given up on me  
  
I gave it everything I had   
And everything I got was bad  
Life ain't short but it's too long   
To live it like some country song  
  
Trade the truth in for a lie  
Cheating really ain't a crime  
I've given up on love   
'Cause love's given up on me

_Miranda Lambert, Kerosene_


	10. Dean

The nights are getting shorter  
I don't know where they go  
And I am getting older  
And it's starting to show  
And ever since I left my father  
It's much harder to know  
How to make my own life here  
How to make my own home  
I don't want to wake up lonely  
I don't want to just be fine  
I don't want to keep on hoping  
Forget what I had in mind

_Broods, Mother and Father  
_


	11. Chuck

They say the end is coming sooner  
But the end's already here  
I said today is but a rumor  
That we'll laugh at in a year  
Or two, or three, or four, or five, whatever  
How?  
How could you tell me that I'm great?  
How?  
How could you tell me that it's fate?  
How?

_The Neighbourhood, How_


	12. Lillith

When she embraces  
Your heart turns to stone  
She comes at night when you're all alone  
And when she whispers  
Your blood shall run cold  
You better hide before she finds you  
  
Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world  
  
_Within Temptation, Ice Queen_


	13. Ruby

Ran into a girl in a pretty white dress  
Rolled down the window, where you heading next?  
Said I'm heading to a bar with my money out the mattress  
Got a real good feeling something bad's about to happen

_Miranda Lambert & Carrie Underwood, Something Bad_


	14. Meg

See I gotta hunt you  
I gotta bring you to my hell  
Baby I wanna fuck you  
I wanna feel you in my bones  
Boy I'm gonna love you  
I'm gonna tear into your soul  
Desire  
I'm hungry  
I hope you feed me  
How do you want me?  
Honey I wanna break you  
I wanna throw you to the hounds  
Yeah I gotta hurt you  
I gotta hear it from your mouth  
I wanna taste you  
I wanna skin you with my tongue  
I'm gonna kill you  
I'm gonna lay you in the ground

_Meg Myers, Desire_


	15. God

Sound and color  
Try to keep yourself awake   
Sound and color  
This life ain't like a book  
Sound and color  
I wanna touch a human being  
Sound and color  
I wanna go back to sleep

_Alabama Shakes, Sound and Color_


	16. Mary

He led you to this hiding place  
His lightning threats spun silver tongues  
The red bells beckon you to ride  
A handprint on the driver's side  
It looks a lot like engine oil and tastes like being poor and small  
And popsicles in the summer  
Deep red bells, deep as I've been done

_Neko Case, Deep Red Bells_


	17. John

You used to laugh about  
Everybody that was hanging out  
Now you don't talk so loud  
Now you don't seem so proud  
About having to be scrounging your next meal  
  
How does it feel  
How does it feel  
To be without a home  
Like a complete unknown  
Like a rolling stone

_Bob Dylan, Rolling Stone_


	18. Baby (The Impala)

Pop the top down like a summer dream  
She's my teenage time machine  
Just keeps getting sweeter with age  
She's classic through any decade  
  
_Maren Morris, 80s Mercedes_


	19. Gabriel

If I had my little way  
I'd eat peaches every day  
Sun soaked bulges in the shade

Moving to the country  
Gonna eat a lot of peaches  
Moving to the country  
Gonna eat a lot of peaches

I took a little nap where the roots all twist  
Squished a rotten peach in my fist  
And dreamed about you, woman  
I poked my finger down inside  
Make a little room for an ant to hide  
Nature's candy in my hand or can or pie  
  
Millions of peaches, peaches for me  
Millions of peaches, peaches for free  
  
_The Presidents Of The United States of America, Peaches_


	20. Adam

My child arrived just the other day  
He came to the world in the usual way  
But there were planes to catch, and bills to pay  
He learned to walk while I was away  
And he was talking before I knew it, and as he grew  
He'd say, I'm gonna be like you, dad  
You know I'm gonna be like you

_Harry Chapin, Cat's In The Cradle_


	21. Lucifer

Lord I'm crooked from head to toe  
Got dirty hands and a dirty soul  
I was lost, but now I'm found  
Ain't no grave gonna hold me down  
Ain't no grave gonna hold me down  
  
I will rise, I will rise  
I will rise, I will rise

Trouble's come for everyone  
Death has no respect for love  
Throw that stone I won't be found  
Ain't no grave gonna hold me down  
  
Angels humming, can you hear the sound?  
Ain't no grave gonna hold me down  
  
_Hillary Scott & The Scott Family, Ain't No Grave_


	22. Zachariah

My Maserati does one-eighty-five  
I lost my license, now I don't drive  
I have a limo, ride in the back  
I lock the doors in case I'm attacked  
  
I make hit records, my fans they can't wait  
They write me letters, tell me I'm great  
So I got me an office, gold records on the wall  
Just leave a message, maybe I'll call  
  
Lucky I'm sane after all I've been through  
(Everybody say I'm cool) (He's cool)  
I can't complain but sometimes I still do  
Life's been good to me so far  
  
_Joe Walsh, Life's Been Good_


	23. Pamela

I don't give a damn   
About my reputation  
The world's in trouble  
There's no communication  
And everyone can say  
What they want to say  
It never gets better anyway  
So why should I care  
About a bad reputation anyway  
Oh no not me  
Oh no not me  
  
_Joan Jett, Bad Reputation_


	24. The End (Sam)

What do you say  
Is this the time  
For one more try  
At a happy life  
  
So what do you say  
Is it unwise  
To think my fears  
Will not reprise  
  
Can't be late  
It's a rising tide  
Like an hour glass  
Running out of time  
  
So what do you say  
What will you decide  
It's a win or lose  
On a rolling die

_Lucius, Until We Get There  
_


End file.
